


Aftermath

by Murmeltierchen



Category: Law & Order
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 09:25:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10761375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murmeltierchen/pseuds/Murmeltierchen
Summary: Season 6 Episode 1: An imagined Scene between the basement of the courthouse, after the shooting in the courtroom, and the office of Adam Schiff. What I think should have happened.





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> I just thought that Jack probably reacted differently than what we subsequently saw. This is my idea.

Aftermath

Claire was talking to Lennie when Jack McCoy burst into the room. He was breathing heavily, his tie askew, hair unruly. His eyes immediately locked with Claire’s who stopped talking. She watched McCoy fighting for breath, hands on his hips, before turning to Lennie.  
“Can you give us a minute?”  
“Sure. I need to get back to the precinct. Got a report to write.” He shrugged on his jack-et and stepped around McCoy, who didn’t even acknowledge his presence.  
With a muttered “Counselor” and a last look at Claire, he ducked out of the room and closed the door behind him. A young uniformed officer stood next to the door.  
“Make sure, no one enters this room. The DAs have some tough decisions to make. Whatever you hear, keep it to yourself. Understand, son?” He used his hardest look on the kid and it didn’t miss its mark.  
“Of course, Sir!”

“Thank god.” Jack breathed out between two gulps of air. “I thought…”  
“It’s not mine.” Claire waved her hand at her face and suit. “He’s DOA. I-I didn’t really see anything. It just…happened. I…” Her mouth opened and closed, but nothing came out.  
Their eyes were locked, neither willing to break the connection. A myriad of emotions passed between the two of them until Claire’s lower lip began to quiver.  
They met in the middle, arms wrapped around each other, her face pressed against his suit collar. Jack heard her take several shuddering breaths and instinctively held her tighter. Her body was molding into his, her hands clutching at the back of his suit. He couldn’t even put into words how relieved he was that she still breathed.  
“Jack.” Her breath was hot against his skin. Her pleading tone rang loud in his ears. He slowly moved his head back and looked into her eyes. The unshed tears that were glis-tening there, right next to blood spatter that wasn’t hers, did nothing to dampen the pleadingly needy expression in them.  
Their kiss was eager and almost aggressive. She moaned into his mouth, both their hands all over each other. His neck, her shoulder, the small of her back and under his jacket. Harsh breathing caused them to break from their kiss, but after sharing a quick smoldering glance both leaned in again, lips crashing together almost painfully.  
Claire hummed low and pressed her hips against Jacks. He broke away and looked down at her,  
“Now? Here?” His eyebrows furrowed and rose in temporary disbelieve. Her brown eyes flickered between his hazel ones. “Please.” Her hands tightened on his shoul-ders. How could he not…? He ran his tongue over his lips before nodding. He walked her backwards to the desk before leaning down to capture her lips again. She an-swered his demand with equal hunger. He helped her to shimmy onto the desktop, her arms wrapped around his neck, her knees falling open. He broke away again to reach under her skirt and pull down her slip. She moved and lifted her hips and hitched up her skirt to the top of her thighs. Stuffing the evidence into his suit pocket, he stepped between her legs. His hand went slowly up her thigh and he watched her reaction as her mouth opened and she gasped as he touched her folds with long, dexterous fin-gers. He knew what he was doing, had down it several times before and felt his male pride swell as her eyes rolled back into her head and she let out an airy sigh. She opened her legs even more as his fingertip circled her entrance. Claire’s pulling on his lapel brought him even closer and he sunk his finger into her heat. Her upturned face and open mouth was too inviting to ignore and they resumed their lip lock.  
“Hmmmm…” Claire hummed as he moved his finger inside and his thumb outside, right where she needed him. He set a slow rhythm and held onto her waist as she moved in sync with him. Deep breathing turned into little moans. Her face was a mirror of her pleasure and she shuddered as he pressed a kiss to the side of her neck.  
He was about to add a second finger to make her come undone, when she opened the buckle on his belt, the button on his dress pants and lifted his shirt up.  
“If I’d known I would have come sooner.” He deadpanned as he withdrew his hand, being careful to give a final stroke.  
“Stop teasing, Jack.” Together they pushed his pants and underwear out of the way and she let her hands find the soft warmth of his back. He cupped her bottom, brought her forward until she was right at the edge. There was no fumbling. She grasped him, brought him against her and dug a heel into his thigh to push him forward.  
Her breath hitched and a little whimper escaped her as he slowly sank into her. Claire felt relief as he filled her, the little bit of discomfort gave way to a tingling of her nerve endings all over her body. Her brain shut down, finally. Holding on tight to his back, she sunk back onto the desktop and he followed, leaning over her on his elbows. He pulled out and pushed back in, his groan muffled against her collarbone. Claire moved her arms up and around his neck and he adjusted his stance to lean further over her, his arms under her shoulders, holding her head. In this position, they were able to stare into each other’s eyes. Jack began to move in and out of her. He relished her little whimpers and sighs and the way her knees tightened around him every time he pushed in, as if she wanted to keep him there, buried deep inside her. The thought of a child growing inside her rushed through his head, it wasn’t as unwelcome as it used to be. The look of happiness, devotion and even love in her eyes had him slow his movements and drown in her chocolate gaze.  
“Don’t stop.” Claire ran her nails down the nape of his neck.  
“Wouldn’t dream of it.” He pressed another kiss to her lips and picked up the pace. The desk shook under them and a stack of files from the edge took a dive as Jack took her harder. Claire’s moans became louder, her grip on him tighter. Jack rested his jaw against her forehead and concentrated on her reaction to thrusts. He knew she wasn’t far from completion.  
“Harder.” She whispered and who was he to deny a lady. He reached down, took hold of her knee and hitched it higher, going even deeper.  
“Yes…oh god!” She began to tremble in his arms, sobbing out his name, yanking on his hair.  
“God, Claire.” He groaned out as she came around him, her muscles contracting hard around him and caused her to bear down as her stomach muscles rippled. It was enough to propel Jack over the edge as well. He buried his face between her neck and shoulder and groaned roughly, finally giving into his own pleasure.  
Little aftershocks were coursing through her body, causing him to slip out of her. He wrapped his arms around her and placed a soft kiss to her lips which she lazily recip-rocated. Her fingers drew circles in his hair and down the back of his neck. He wished he didn’t have to move. Claire felt the same and pressed her nose against his cheek. She felt thoroughly satisfied and kept her eyes closed, basking in an afterglow she had forgotten existed.  
“I hate to be the bearer of bad new,” He whispered huskily, nuzzling his nose against her, feeling her smile, “but we need to get out-a-here, Adam is probably waiting for us.” He carefully lifted himself up. Considerate enough to kiss her repeatedly as he helped her to sit up, he was happy to find that her eyes were beaming with delight. He pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket and helped her clean up before cleaning himself.  
She stood on shaky legs and was thankful when he helped lowering her skirt to its original position. “I’ll drive you home, you take a shower, change and then come back to the office.” He brushed her hair away from her face and thought that he had touched her more in the last minutes than the rest of the week. There was no touching, no mat-ter how hard it was, at the office. If Adam got wind of it, one of them would be reas-signed or reprimanded, maybe even both.  
“Very good plan. Any chance you’d like to join me?” Her face was full of mirth and he couldn’t stop the smile from parting his lips.  
“As much as I would like that, Adam might understand that you needed to change, but why I needed to be there to supervise would be hard to explain.”  
“Shame.” She sighed and helped straighten his tie. “Really wanted to see what you could do in a small enclosed space while in danger of slipping and falling, but never mind.” She ran her fingers through her hair and her outfit showed no signs of any form of physical activity. They picked up the files from the floor, stacked them where they were before and went to the door. One hand on the nob, Jack leaned down and pressed a last hard kiss to Claire’s lips and hummed lowly as she responded passion-ately.  
As they left the room, the uniformed cop in front of the door visibly breathed again, his head a dark shade of red.  
“Have a nice day, officer.” Claire shot over her shoulder as she preceding Jack out the door and up the stairs into the light of day.

**Author's Note:**

> I like reviews.


End file.
